Shared Encounters
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Shared encounters can bring people together and overcome the most powerful things. Shared encounters can lead to friendship and then so much more. A story of how Harry and Ginny learn that they need each in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

Shared Encounters

I'm hoping to update every 3-4 weeks, depending on how hectic Real Life gets. The warning and rating are for later chapters. All main events in canon (at least to the end of OotP) still occur, unless I state otherwise in the A/N.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

Okay, so I guess my story really starts at the beginning of my second year, after everything with the Chamber of Secrets and Tom Riddle's diary had seemingly come to an end - if only that could be true for me.

As you probably know, I started my first year with an incredibly large and embarrassing little-girl crush on Harry Potter. I'd had this crush for years, having been told the bedtime stories about The-Boy-Who-Lived. That was when I dreamed that I would fall in love with Harry Potter, marry him, and everything would be happily-ever-after perfect. My first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry changed all of this for good. Harry Potter saved me, foolish little Ginny Weasley who had been tricked by a diary and a memory.

It was at the beginning of my second year that I actually started to look at Harry as a real person and, more importantly, as a friend. I suppose you're wondering what made me start to look at Harry as a friend and not just a hero. This was a conversation that I had with Harry later that night, after the feast had finished and Ron and Hermione and everyone else had gone to bed. I was curled up on a couch near to the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, unwilling to go to bed because I knew what my mind had in store for me, when Harry came over and sat down next to me. I peered at him from behind my curtain of long red hair.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry quietly.

I shrugged; I didn't want to lie, nor did I want to admit to him that I was actually scared to go to sleep.

Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "On the train, when the Dementors came, were you remembering the Chamber?" he asked carefully.

I was stunned. I had never once imagined that Harry would bring up the subject of last year. Since the start of the summer holidays, everyone else around me had just avoided any mention of the Chamber and instead pretended that last year never happened; if only I could be so lucky.

"Yes," I replied, staring at the fire as the flames leaped and crackled merrily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Harry quietly.

I sat for several minutes without answering, trying to decide if I wanted to talk about it or not. Harry was just about to get up and leave when I replied, "Yeah." He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue so I opened my mouth and the words just started to pour out. "I can't get him out of my head. I mean the sound of his voice," I said in reply to Harry's questioning look. "Everytime I close my eyes to go to sleep, I can hear his voice again. It was worse on the train; it was almost as if I could _see_ him coming out of the diary again."

"I could hear things on the train too," said Harry, "Not from the Chamber though."

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"My mum," replied Harry, frowning, "just before she was killed."

I gasped with horror; it made my ordeal seem tame by comparison. "I'm sorry, Harry," I said sincerely.

Harry smiled sadly at me and that's when it really hit me. Harry wasn't just 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'; he was Harry Potter, a person who had real feelings and worries just like anyone else. He didn't have to come over to talk to me that night and ask if I was okay and wanted to talk about the Chamber. He had his own problems to deal with, but he still came to me - just like in the Chamber.

"Has it been happening over the summer?" asked Harry.

"What?" I asked, my problem temporarily forgotten as I imagined how awful it must have been for Harry to hear his own mother's last words when the Dementor came onto the train. It was no wonder that he passed out.

"Riddle," replied Harry. "Have you been hearing him over the summer as well?"

"Yes," I replied, "Nearly every night. It's awful. He's always telling me how stupid and foolish I am, like I need telling again."

"You're not stupid or foolish," said Harry firmly.

"Yes, I am," I replied quietly. "I was stupid enough to keep writing in that diary after he started writing back, and foolish enough to tell him everything about-" I trailed off. I couldn't bring myself to say to Harry that I can been foolish enough to tell Riddle everything about him. I think he knew anyway, but I still didn't want to put it into words and say it out loud to him. I felt bad enough about it as it was.

"Ginny, you fought him off on your own for nearly a whole year!" exclaimed Harry.

"I should have told someone about it once I knew what was happening, but I didn't," I replied, swiping at my eyes with my hand as tears started to form there.

"You tried to get rid of the diary," said Harry.

"And I took it back," I countered angrily.

"You could have just given in to him and allowed him to kill all the Muggle-borns in the school, but you didn't, you stayed strong. Ginny, don't let him win," said Harry.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffing slightly.

"He's still hurting you now by making you afraid of going to sleep. Don't let him do this to you."

We lapsed into silence again for several minutes while I contemplated what Harry had said. Finally, as the fire started to burn low, I turned to Harry. "Thanks," I said, "I think I understand what you mean, about not letting him win, anyway. I still say that I _was_ stupid and foolish last year."

Harry smiled. "I think we can agree to disagree on that one for now," he said. "Ginny, you don't have to cope with this alone. You know that you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Right, well I'm going to bed now," I said determinedly, getting up off the couch.

"Night," said Harry as I made my way over to the girls' staircase.

My nightmares weren't as bad after that night. I still got them, and they were still horrible, but I didn't let them frighten me as much. I mean, they were only dreams, right? Anyway, it was better than what I lived with the summer after my first year.

So you see, just that one conversation made me start to see Harry in a different light. Don't get me wrong, I still had my crush on him, and would have for a long time, although I'd deny what I was feeling. But I didn't let it stop me from being able to talk to Harry from then on. After all, Harry didn't ask to have all the Boy-Who-Lived stuff placed onto him. He didn't ask for any of it, but it happened, and he deals with it as best as he can.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Shared Encounters

A/N - Many thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. Please let me know what you think of this one.

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends

Ok, I said that just that one conversation made me start to see Harry in a different light and it helped me to ease up a bit with my crush on him. From that night on, I was able to talk to Harry. We weren't close friends, but we sat and talked whenever Ron and Hermione's bickering got too much for either of us to stand, or after I'd had another nightmare. However, I didn't know that our friendship was about to be cemented for good not long before Christmas.

I woke sweating from another nightmare about the Chamber. They weren't as bad now but the continued worry about Sirius Black, particularly after the events on Halloween, seemed to be affecting me more. Finally, after tossing and turning for several minutes in an attempt to get back to sleep, I gave it up as a bad job and climbed out of bed. Quietly, I padded out of my dormitory and into the common room where I found that someone had lit a fire and was sitting in one of the armchairs nearby. Drawing closer, I saw that it was Harry, looking pale and drawn.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

Harry shook his head and I pulled another armchair closer to the fire before sitting down. I knew what was bothering Harry and I thought carefully about it before speaking again.

"You're thinking about what you heard in Hogsmeade today about Sirius Black and your parents, aren't you?" I asked, straight to the point as usual.

A look of shock was apparent upon Harry's face and he immediately stiffened. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"I overheard Ron and Hermione saying earlier that he betrayed them or something and led Tom there. Don't worry, no one else heard," I replied quickly.

"He killed them, Ginny!" exclaimed Harry, his anguish evident on his face.

"No he didn't, it was Tom who killed them," I replied quietly, my nightmare now completely forgotten.

"He as good as killed them though, and now he's after me."

"Tell me what happened, then," I said. "I didn't get any details about your parents, I've only heard the part about him supposedly killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles from Dad."

Harry hesitated and I said, "Mum always says that a problem shared is a problem halved."

"Ok," said Harry, "He was my Dad's best friend at school, best man at my parent's wedding and he's my godfather, too. When they found out that Voldemort was after them, they hid themselves using the Fidelius Charm. Do you know what that is?" he asked.

I nodded and said, "Go on."

Harry continued, "My parents chose Black to be their Secret-Keeper, even though Dumbledore had already offered because he suspected that someone was spying for Voldemort. Black handed them to Voldemort - he betrayed his best friends! And then he went and killed all those other people as well without a single thought for my parents!"

Some parts of the story didn't seem right and I thought things over for several minutes before saying slowly, "Perhaps it's not all as black and white as it seems."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry furiously as he left his chair and started pacing in front of the fire. "It can't get any simpler than the fact that if he hadn't told Voldemort where we were then my Mum and Dad would still be alive now!"

"Harry, calm down and listen to me. I understand where you're coming from, you're angry, but do you honestly believe that your Dad would have been best friends with a murderer? Or your Mum? They were good people, Harry, and they trusted him to be their Secret-Keeper."

"But they died because someone told Voldemort where they were, Ginny! You can't deny that!"

"I'm not going to deny that, Harry," I said calmly "All I'm asking you is if you really think that someone who had been best friends with your Dad since school could go and _willingly_ betray him so easily? I mean, you wouldn't betray Ron and Hermione so how do you know that he wasn't tricked into it by Tom, or some other Death Eater for that matter?"

"I don't," said Harry slowly, finally sitting down again. "You could be right about that. I didn't think about it that way."

"Exactly," I said firmly, "You believed what you overheard straight away but there's a lot that we don't know about this, probably a lot more than anyone but Sirius Black knows. He protested his innocence for killing Peter Pettigrew and those Muggles even when he was taken away to Azkaban but no one ever looked into it. Doesn't that make you wonder if he was telling the truth after all?"

"A little," said Harry, "But they all thought that he was mad, didn't they?"

"Just because someone came across as mad, it doesn't necessarily mean that they're a murderer, " I replied firmly. "Don't keep going over what you've heard, Harry, it's not going to erase the past or make the present any easier."

"I was just so angry when I overheard and I didn't know what else to think," said Harry quietly.

"You have a right to be angry, Harry. You've just got to save it for Tom instead, he's the one who's caused all of these problems."

"Yeah, he is. Thanks, Ginny."

"What for?" I asked.

"For helping me to see things differently."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for," I replied, grinning as I tried to lighten the mood a little.

"What's that then?" asked Harry, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"To kick your backside until you agree with me."

Harry laughed and then yawned tiredly as he looked at his watch. "I'm going to go up to bed, it's two in the morning already," he said, standing up.

I stood up too. "Night then," I said as we walked over to our respective staircases.

Harry paused before walking up the stairs. "I mean it, Ginny, thanks. And I'm glad that I've got you as a friend now."

"Me too," I replied sincerely.

I'll admit, I very nearly turned into mush right there and then, partly because of my crush and partly because I was now officially Harry Potter's friend - something which less than a year ago I would have said was impossible.

However, being Harry's friend did come with a rather annoying side effect which came in the form of extra nagging from Ron. You see, we started to spend more time together in the common room doing work and, as I said before, trying to keep out of Ron and Hermione's arguments. That's not to say that Harry was neglecting his friends in any way, but something about it seemed to upset Ron.

Ron let his feelings be known by glaring at us and being in a particularly bad mood whenever I was near Harry. I couldn't understand what his problem was and things came to a head one day in the common room after Harry left to try and extract Hermione from the library. I put down the essay that I was working on and asked Ron straight out what his problem was.

"My problem!" exclaimed Ron loudly in response. "It's not me who's got a problem!"

"Why are you always in such a bad mood when I'm near Harry then?" I asked angrily.

"Because you're always with Harry, don't you think that this is taking your… crush on him a bit too far?"

"You think that I've still got a crush on Harry?" I asked quietly, conscious that people were staring at us now.

Ron folded him arms across his chest and nodded. "Yeah," he said.

"Well I haven't." Ok, maybe that was a slight lie, but that wasn't the reason that I was spending time with Harry. "We're friends."

Ron snorted at this and raised his eyebrows at me. "Really?" he asked sceptically.

I stared defiantly back at him. "Yes, _really_. Is that so surprising to you?"

"Well… yeah," replied Ron. "You had a crush on him last year. I mean, you couldn't even speak when you were near him, Ginny."

"Don't remind me," I muttered sourly. "Things have changed now though, Ron."

"Why though? What's changed so much that you're friends now?"

"I've realised that he's not just 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' - he's Harry. He's kind, supportive, loyal, and he understands what it was like for me last year. He, he's made it easier for me to start to move past it." It cost me a lot for me to admit this to Ron but I wasn't going to let him know it.

"Do you mean in the-"

"Yes," I replied, "But I don't want to talk about that."

"You've talked to Harry about it though, haven't you?" asked Ron, not letting me drop it so easily.

"Yeah." I caught the look on Ron's face and decided that I'd better explain before he got the wrong end of the stick again. "Ron, I'm not trying to exclude you at all, but Harry _understands_, he really does."

"How?" asked Ron, curious now and thankfully not angry anymore.

"We've both been hurt by You-Know-Who," I replied simply. "Do you understand now?"

Ron nodded and said, "I think so, and I'm sorry for being so bad tempered. I get it - you're friends."

"It's ok," I replied, "You weren't to know."

Harry and Hermione entered the common room just then and Hermione was loaded down with a large stack of books. Ron took one look and exclaimed, "Are you trying to read the whole library, Hermione?"

"Ronald!" said Hermione, putting the books on the table and glaring at Ron.

I rolled my eyes at Harry and picked up my essay as Hermione lectured my brother. Things were certainly back to normal - for now at least.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

Shared Encounters

I apologise for the delay in updates - the only excuse I can offer is that I've been busy with real life and haven't had time to write. As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated. ~ Hannah

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginnings

Spring came and my friendship with Harry continued to blossom. Ron was perfectly happy about us being friends now and he thankfully hadn't brought up the subject of the Chamber again. I was always aware of it though, it was always lurking in the back of my mind like an irritating thorn in my side, always there and constantly prickling.

By the time summer rolled around I'd almost forgotten about the conversation that I'd had with Harry before Christmas about Sirius Black - that's not to say that I'd completely forgotten, how could I with Dementors swarming all over the place - but I had plenty of other things on my mind as well. One of the things that kept bugging me was how Hermione was managing to get to all of her classes, I mean, no one can be in two places at once, right? I voiced my concerns to Harry and it seemed that he and Ron were no closer to finding out what was going on with her than I was.

Towards the end of the summer term the whole school was up in arms about the revelation of Professor Lupin actually being a werewolf and also the mysterious disappearance of Buckbeak. Malfoy was particularly vocal on this subject and remained adamant that it was Hagrid's doing, although I wasn't so sure. Ever since Buckbeak had disappeared and, curiously, the Dementors had been removed from the school, Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent much of their time cloistered together in the common room. Harry seemed to be especially unhappy even though everyone else was in good spirits. I was walking near the lake one day shortly after this when I saw Harry sitting moodily under a tree. Looking up, he beckoned me over.

"What's up?" I asked lightly as I sat down beside him.

"You were right," replied Harry wryly. "Sirius was innocent after all."

"How do you know?" I asked.

Harry proceeded to tell me about how Sirius and Buckbeak had escaped together, at least it explained how Hermione had been managing to do all of her lessons. I was disgusted at the way that an innocent man had been locked up in Azkaban for twelve long years all because of a traitor who believed in Lord Voldemort.

"You can't tell anyone," said Harry when he'd finished.

"I won't, and I'm sorry that you don't get to live with Sirius now."

"Me too," said Harry bitterly as he prodded the ground with a stick. "I really hoped that I'd get to leave the Dursley's for good this time."

"He's alive though, that's the main thing."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Harry.

Term finished soon after my talk with Harry and the train ride back to Kings Cross couldn't have been more different than at the beginning of the year. Harry got a letter from Sirius and was happy in knowing that his godfather was safe for the time being, and I was just happy in knowing that I was Harry's friend.

By a cruel twist of fate, Harry had once again faced horrors this year and the hands of Tom Riddle had stretched far. Looking back over the past year I realised that things were only just beginning, in more ways than one.

I said goodbye to Harry before he left the station with his "family" and I just hoped that he'd be allowed to go to the Quidditch World Cup with us later in the summer. Merlin knows what could happen if he was cooped up at Privet Drive until September.

center***/center

Over the summer I thought a lot about the past year and my new friendship with Harry. I knew that I still had a crush on him, if only slightly, as there was still the occasional times when I was at a loss for words and I could feel a blush creeping up my face. Still, I wasn't the same little girl that I had been in my first year, and I was glad.

Dad managed to get us tickets for the Quidditch World Cup and Harry was rescued from the Dursleys the night before we were due to set off. The following morning we trudged out of the dark yard while the moon was still up and I stumbled along with the others, still drowsy from the early wake-up.

"Where's the Portkey at, Dad?" I asked, yawning widely.

"The top of Stoatshead Hill," he replied, pointing ahead for the benefit of Harry and Hermione to the large black mass which rose beyond the village of Ottery St Catchpole.

"What sort of objects are Portkeys?" asked Harry curiously.

I tuned out as Dad began to answer and I dropped back into my previous drowsy state. Before long, Harry slowed down to walk beside me as we walked down the dark, dank lane to the village.

"How have things been so far this summer?" he asked.

I knew that he was talking about my dreams. "Not too bad," I replied. "How about you?"

Harry paused. "It's been okay," he said finally. "Sirius wrote over the summer - he's fine."

I got the feeling that Harry hadn't been totally okay over the summer but I decided not to press him about it since we were nearing Stoatshead Hill and wouldn't have the breath for talking.

center***/center

We'd barely fallen asleep that night after watching the game when there were flashes of light outside the tent and screams shattered the air. Dad entered the tent to find Hermione and I already awake. We followed him back outside to join the others, pulling on our coats as we went. It immediately became clear what the commotion was all about - several masked figures were levitating and torturing the Muggle family from the campsite.

Bill, Charlie and Percy were fully dressed and had their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry," shouted Dad over the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and i_stick together_/i. I'll come and find you when we've sorted this out!"

They headed towards to group of oncoming people while Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I began to make our way to the edge of the woods. There was people abandoning their tents and Disapparating all over the place. I lost sight of Fred and George as they took a different route around a group of tents and I hurried to catch up with Harry.

"Who do you think those people are?" he asked as we followed Ron and Hermione into the woods, and I looked around anxiously for Fred and George.

"I'm not sure," I replied as another loud shriek pierced the air. "I think they're something to do with You-Know-Who though - only someone like him would do something like that to Muggles."

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "That's about right. Did you see where Ron and Hermione went?"

"We're over here," shouted Ron as we dived around a group of babbling French girls and caught up with them.

"Look at that," whispered Hermione as we entered a darker and more dense part of the wood.

"It's Winky," exclaimed Harry. "What's she doing?"

None of us had a chance to think about it before a loud voice boomed out an incantation and a large green skull shot up into the sky.

"What the-?" gasped Ron, staring up at the thing that had appeared.

"It's the Dark Mark," said Hermione fearfully. "You-Know-Who's sign!"


	4. Chapter Four: Not Fair

A/N - It's been so long since I updated this story that even I can't remember. Sorry. :)

* * *

Shared Encounters

Chapter 4: Not Fair

Things settled down after the debacle of the World Cup and the year ahead at Hogwarts had all the promise of being an exciting one, what with the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts.

I'd been eagerly awaiting the announcement of the champions along with everyone else in the school. Never for one minute did I expect Harry's name to be called out as a fourth champion. Merlin, everything happened to him! It wasn't fair for him to have so many things placed upon him.

It was well after midnight by the time everyone else had gone to bed and it was just Harry, Ron, Hermione and I left alone in the common room.

I was sat on a couch with Hermione but the only thing that I could hear was Professor Dumbledore's voice saying, 'Harry Potter! Harry! Up here if you please!' over and over again so it was a shock when angry voices eventually cut into my thoughts.

Harry and Ron stood facing each other angrily across the room. 'I didn't put my name into that Goblet!' said Harry determinedly.

'Yeah, okay,' said Ron sceptically, 'only you said this morning that you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you… I'm not stupid you know.'

'You're doing a really good impression of it,' snapped Harry as Ron stomped over to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory and disappeared up it.

'I didn't put my name in that Goblet!' repeated Harry, beginning to pace infront of the fire.

'We know you didn't, Harry,' said Hermione tiredly. 'The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who i_did_/i put it in?'

Harry stopped his pacing and looked at me. 'What about you?' he asked harshly. 'Do you believe me, or are you with Ron on this?'

'Course I believe you!' I replied hotly, slightly hurt that he thought I didn't. 'Why wouldn't I?'

'Ron doesn't,' Harry pointed out.

'Ron is just being thick, he'll come around,' I said confidently. 'In the meantime, I believe you and so does Hermione.'

'Why though? Why do you both believe me?' he asked.

'Harry-' I began.

'You're the person who is least likely to want the fame and glory of the Triwizard Tournament,' replied Hermione tiredly.

'You hate being different,' I pointed out, 'so there's no reason why you'd want to put yourself in the tournament.'

Harry sat down in one of the armchairs and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more than usual. 'I've got to compete,' he said.

'We'll help you,' said Hermione at once and I nodded my head in agreement.

center***/center

The next morning I walked downstairs and straight into an argument with Ron.

'Why the hell do you believe him, Ginny!' yelled Ron.

'Because he wouldn't do something like that!' I shouted back furiously. 'Harry didn't choose to go in this, but he's being made to compete.'

'Can you honestly say for certain that he didn't put his name in that Goblet?' roared Ron.

'Yes! He's Harry, Ron, he wouldn't do that.'

'Oh yeah? He said himself that he'd have put his name in yesterday morning,' retorted Ron sarcastically, repeating his words from the previous night.

'For Merlin's sake, Ron! He's your best friend, or have you forgotten?'

'No, I haven't forgotten at all. I i_thought_/i he was my best friend, obviously I was mistaken,' he snapped before storming out of the common room and slamming the portrait hole shut behind him.

Sighing, I followed him out and headed down to breakfast.

center***/center

The following days passed in a haze of speculations about Harry and the Tournament. Ron wasn't speaking to Harry and Hermione was trying to act as the go-between by talking to both of them and trying to act as normal as possible in the situation. I really admired her for it because there's no way I could do it. I just pointedly ignored Ron - he was completely wrong about Harry and as he wasn't about to change his viewpoint then I didn't see the point in talking to him at all. Yes, I knew he was my brother but we'd fallen out over far more trivial things than that before.

As the first task drew nearer, Harry began to get more worried. On a Sunday morning, two days before the task, I was sat eating breakfast with her when Harry hurried up to us and waited impatiently for us to finish eating before dragging us out into the grounds.

'The first task is dragons,' he said fretfully as soon as we were out in the open. 'One for each of us to fight or get past or something. Sirius said that a simple spell is all I need but he didn't get chance to tell me what it is.'

'Dragons!' we exclaimed simultaneously.

'Yeah,' said Harry, nodding, 'but listen to this…'

I was shocked to hear about Karkaroff being a Death Eater but I definatly agreed with Hermione that keeping Harry alive until Tuesday evening was the most pressing issue. We racked our minds for a simple spell that would work as we walked around the lake several times but nothing came to light.

By the time night had fallen we'd searched as many books as possible about dragons but were still no further forward. Honestly, dragons! What were they thinking?

center***/center

Luckily Harry managed to pull it off with a subtle hint from Professor Moody and was able to learn the Summoning Charm by the time the first task came around, even though it wasn't easy.

I bit my finger nails nervously as I sat in the stands with Hermione and Ron, who I still wasn't speaking to, as we waited for the first task to start. It didn't get any easier as the other champions had varying degrees of difficulty with the dragons.

Harry entered the arena and pulled off his Summoning Charm to get his Firebolt and immediately started flying around the dragon's head. Hermione covered her face with her hands as it followed him with it's menacing eyes and thrashing it's tail angrily and I have to admit, I wasn't exactly keen on watching it myself.

It was nerve-racking, to sit there and watch as Harry dived spectacularly for the golden egg and when he swooped it into his arms I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

I was grinning, Hermione was sobbing with happiness and Ron just looked shell-shocked as we made our way down to the tent where Harry was.

Ron, to my great surprise, actually admitted that he'd been wrong about Harry putting his name in the Goblet. As we walked back out of the tent for the scores to be announced, I thumped him on the arm.

'Ow! What was that for?' exclaimed Ron.

'For being such a stupid prat! It's certainly taken you long enough to work out that Harry didn't put his name in that bloody Goblet.'

'Yeah, well…' said Ron sheepishly as they began to announce Harry's score.


End file.
